


Mistletoe and Santa hats

by Closet_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, christmas fic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_cas/pseuds/Closet_cas





	Mistletoe and Santa hats

The first Christmas in the bunker. Dean was excited to say the least. He and Sam had went out and bought decorations and a tree,now they were putting it all up with the help of Cas and Kevin.

 Cas was rummaging through the decorations as Dean cursed at a string of lights that had somehow gotten tangled, despite the fact he and Sam had just bought the fuckers. Sam was no help at all, too busy helping Kevin spread out the garland along the bookcases next door. Leaving him and Cas alone in the living room with the tree and the rest of the boxes. Cas frowned at a small plant he pulled out,  turning to Dean and holding up the plant. “Dean, why is there mistletoe in with the decorations?”  

Glancing up from his tangle of cords and wires Dean shrugged. “Dunno, it’s tradition I guess.” 

Cas frowned as he thought, searching for the connection with the plant and Christmas. “But what has mistletoe got to do with Christmas?” He asked, giving up on his own thought process and setting it down.

"Nothing as far as I know. People just used to hang it in the doorways and kiss anyone who stayed under long enough," Dean shrugged, finally managing to get some headway with untangling the lights and made a small cheer if victory, now ready to begin decorating the tree.

Cas smiled at Dean’s success and nodded. “So if someone stays under it then they have to get kissed?” He asked to be sure, a plan already forming in his mind.

"That’s the idea," Dean said distractedly, moving to start layering the tree in the strands of multicolored lights.

"It’s supposed to hang in the front doorway but since we don’t open that unless we’re going out, you can hang it wherever you want" Dean battled the branches as he spoke, pushing them aside and snapping off the dying ones as he went in circles around the tree until it was glowing in with the colourful lights.

Cas thought for a moment before picking up the mistletoe again, along with a pin, and walking to the door to the kitchen to hang it, trying to make his failing look convincing. “Dean? Can you help with this, I can’t get the pin in..” He called out, biting his lip as he put his poorly thought out plan into action. 

"Yeah, coming now." Dean called back and finished wrapping the lights around the tree and walked to where Castiel was. 

Cas gave him a helpless frown and Dean laughed, shooing him to the side as he took the mistletoe and pin and put it up with ease. “Seriously man? That was easy…” He said, rolling his eyes. Cas rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’ve never done things like this before though…” He said in a way of excuse. 

"Yeah sure…you’ll get the hang if it I guess.." Dean shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Cas said and caught Deans arm. "We’re under the mistletoe…doesn’t that mean we have to kiss?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

Dean chuckled and patted Castiel’s cheek. “Doesn’t count if we were hanging it.” He said and walked back to the tree to hang coloured bobbles on the branches. 

Cas frowned and sighed at his defeat. Another thought struck him. Dean had bought them all-what he said were Santa hats. He lifted a pair of scissors and snipped at small bit from the plant and went the his room to retrieve the hat. He then took a few minutes to pin the bits if mistletoe to it and put it on, smiling slightly. This would have to work now. He walked back to the room he and Dean were decorating and cleared his throat. “Do you like the hat?” He asked Dean and walked over to him. They’d have to kiss now, although there could be a loop hole to it being on a hat that Cas was unaware of. Dean looked at Castiel, smiling fondly. “It’s great, Cas…but, how did you get leaves on it?” He asked and pulled the off his hat and examined them. “Is this mistletoe?” He asked, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. Cas blushed and looked down before nodding slightly. “Yes…I-um..I put it on the hat.” He admitted, not able to look at Dean. 

"Why would you put it in you hat man? You wanting to kiss someone?" He teased and nudged Cas gently. He shrugged and bit his lip. "I…" He started and sighed, taking a step away and not bothering to say what he was going to. What would he say any ways? ‘Yes Dean, I want to kiss you?’. That was stupid. As was this whole idea. He turned and took a step to walk away before Dean and grabbed his arm and tugged him back. "You could just asked, stupid.." He murmured fondly, holding the mistletoe above their heads and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Cas.." He said and pressed his lips gently against Cas’ in a quick kiss. Cas stared for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Merry Christmas, Dean.." He said finally and pulled him in for another kiss. 


End file.
